1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing a boat. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for removing a boat from a body of water and for storing the boat a distance above the body of water.
2. Discussion of Background
Various devices are known in the art of boating for removing and storing a boat. What follows is a review of the art's current state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,378 teaches a ground supported device for removing a boat from water that is based on the use of leverage and a hand operated winch. The device is positioned under the back of the boat in a vertical orientation, then rotated downward, leveraging the rear of the boat up onto the cross bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,606 sets forth a floating boat house that has a carriage extending beyond the house and into the water so that the boat can be driven partially onto the extension. A winch, connected to the carriage, pulls the boat past the pivot point near the edge of the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,292 teaches a stationary boat ramp wherein a winch cable is used to pull the boat directly onto the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,906 discloses a trailer having a two-part tilting frame, a winch, and a roller at the end, over which the boat rides when first pulled from the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,913 sets forth a system to remove a small watercraft from a body of water. The frame is one piece, having a winch and a pivot point to move the craft from the water to the surface of a dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,355 pivots a boat out of the water with a winch, using a submerged base to anchor and support a pivoting frame.
There is a need for an apparatus for supporting a boat in a position above water that can be used in combination with a floating dock or a marina.